The Essay
by PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon
Summary: The prompt: write about the one person who matters most in your life. Henry's problem: He can't pick one person. A note from his mom helps him find his answer. future!fic. Established Swan Queen.


_The Essay_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_A/N: Quick note about what it's like in this future setting: since they all know how to travel between worlds, other characters have showed up, and now they're able to go out of Storybrooke, so that's why the character revealed at the end is at Henry's college. Also, my prompt for this was: a train, a laptop, and a crumpled piece of paper. Enjoy!_

* * *

The train rumbled over the tracks as Henry sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. He was on his way back to Storybrooke from his girlfriend's house and was under more stress than he should be during the holiday season. His English teacher had given him an extension of the last paper of the class because of Henry's absence for two classes due to the flu. The essay was due the next day, and Henry still had no idea what to write for it. The prompt was to write about the person who matters most in his life. Henry was having difficulties choosing _one_ person.

Sighing again, Henry rummaged through his bag. His hand latched onto a crumpled piece of paper. He pulled it out and recognized it as the note Emma had slipped into his bag when he had first headed off to college. He smiled and opened it up.

_Dear Henry,_

_It's hard to believe you're already 18 and going off to college. It seems like just yesterday I gave birth to you. I was amazed by how tiny you were. You had little fingers and toes, and a little nose that definitely came from your father. And when you opened your eyes… I almost took back my decision to put you up for adoption. But I knew it wouldn't be right, because I couldn't provide you with a safe and stable environment to grow up in. _

_Thankfully, Regina could, and thankfully she was the one who adopted you. She did so much for you for the first ten years of your life, and even after you found me she tried so hard to make sure you still had a great life. She gave you the home I never could. She gave __**me**__ the home I never really had or thought I could have. We're both lucky to have her in our lives. _

_I'm happy that I was able to see you grow so much these past eight years and that I was able to share so many experiences with you. Operation: Cobra, saving you in Neverland, filming my parents' reactions when they found out about your mom and me, our wedding, pranking your father, teaching you how to drive, our family vacation at Old Orchard Beach, finding out Santa was real… it's been quite the adventurous eight years. We've had our fair share of ups and downs, but I wouldn't trade it for anything, because family has no value. _

_You're the best son your mom and I could ask for. We love you so much and we know you'll excel in life. _

_Love,_

_Emma_

_P.S. Regina wants me to add that while you're gone, she's going to help me prank your dad. (She already tried once and it was a failure. I'm counting down the days for your return, kid. I need my pranking buddy!) _

Henry was suddenly struck by inspiration for his essay. He pulled out his laptop and quickly opened up the document that had only a heading on it and began typing away. An hour later, he arrived at his stop and walked off with a smile on his face and a happy strut in his walk. His paper was done and he was satisfied with what he had written. Now he only had to wait to see if it was satisfactory to his teacher.

* * *

"Henry, it's almost supper time, you need to get off the computer," Emma chastised when she walked into the boy's bedroom.

"One more minute, Ma," Henry said as he stared at the screen.

"What are you doing, anyway?" she asked as she pulled up a stool and sat next to the boy.

Henry sighed. "I'm waiting for an email from one of my professors. He said he would grade my paper and have it back to me by tonight."

"What's so important about this paper?"

Before Henry could answer, a ding sounded from the computer. "It's here!" He took a deep breath before opening it up. He was silent as he read through the email.

"Did you pass?"

He gave a small nod before a smile erupted on his face. "I got an A," he said softly. "And he wants to use my paper for his next semester class! He said that it was unique and went beyond what he asked for."

Emma smiled along with him. "That's great, kid! What was the paper about?"

"We were supposed to write about the person who matters the most in our lives," Henry said, "but I couldn't choose just one, because too many people in my life matter. Picking one person would be wrong. I decided to write about everybody that mattered. I wrote about our family. You, Mom, Grammy Snow and Grampy Charming, Grandpa Gold and Grandma Belle, Dad, Archie, Pinocchio—"

"Archie and Pinocchio aren't related to you, though," Emma interrupted.

He gave her a smile. "That doesn't mean they're not family. A wise savior once told me that family has no value."

Emma smiled at her son. "You're right, kid. It doesn't." She patted him on the shoulder as she stood up and started to walk out of his room. "C'mon, let's go help set up for summer before your mom thinks something happened to us."

"I'll be down in a sec. I just have to close out of this," Henry called out to her as she exited the room. He read the last few lines of the email again and smiled at it before shutting his computer down and heading downstairs.

"_You seem to have a great family, Henry. Tell your wise savior that she knows what she's talking about. I hope you enjoy your vacation. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Christopher Robin"_

* * *

_A/N: hehehe :] thanks for all the feedback on my other stories! If anyone has any prompts they would like to see, feel free to drop it in a review or PM! thank you for reading!_


End file.
